Assassins Creed - Malice of Mongol
by donamatter
Summary: This is an assassin's creed one shot regarding the Mongol warlord Genghis khan and his assassination at the hands of the assassin order. If you want more please comment your thoughts and ideas.


**Ayyubid Sultanate - 1227**

The cold night settled in over the silent gully leading away from the sandstone land of Ayyubid Sultanate. The sloped walls of the gully let the clusters of star light shine on the beaten stone trail. A convoy of six horses laboured along the trail. Packs of grain strapped to the horses and goji berries bungled in leather sacks. The leading horse was rode by a silent robed man. His fabric cloak a deep navy and his robes black with a boiled leather belt holstering a fine silver blade. Fine greyed hair flailed in the chilled breeze washing through the gully like an invisible wave of water. The small group were undermanned and under-supplied, something they were used to.

"My lord, I would advise haste if we are to catch them" petitioned a man riding at the leaders right.

"Patience my son, the Persians will be halted in due time" replied the jaded leader.

The man riding to the leaders left with an uncanny resemblance to him chewed on a handful of goji berries. His twirled moustache hung over the sides of his lips and his long braided goatee swang gently as the horse moved.

"These persians are proving to be quite illusive" he remarked through the sloshing of the grounded goji berries.

"Very resourceful" replied the leader, "resources can be depleted."

He looked down at his gloved hand to a gold ring with a ruby in the shape of a cross pattee embedded in the gold. Suddenly another gold flash glowed in the corner of his eye. He tilted his head to the left to cast his gaze on an ominous gold silhouette in the outline of man seemingly behind the right wall of the gully, following them. He saw a third glow of gold as his horse cried out and fell over, flinging him along the ground. The men around him dismounted and made a kill circle around him. The golden glows evaporated to dark shifting figures. A volley of arrows ripped through the flesh of the men, slaying them silently and unseen.

He slowly got to his feet to see the pool of blood flowing around his boots. His eldest son lay in his own blood, an arrow through his heart and fear in his eyes. He looked over the corpse, his expression unaltered. he ran his fingers over his son's eyes to pull down the eyelids.

"A warrior to the end my Jochi, may the light guide you ever more."

He stood up and returned to the centre of the sprawled corpses awaiting his attackers arrival.

"You have me, come out and claim your prize" he said calmly.

The click of a fired crossbow rang in his head. An arrow crunched into his sternum and ripped muscle and flesh apart. He fell onto his back with a wheezing murmur of pain. His robes soaked up the blood of his fallen comrades and his mind fell dim as his life drained. A trio of men looked over him, hooded and mysterious. Two wore white robes with a boiled leather belt secured with red cloth. Another wore fur lined robes with boiled leather armour over the top.

"Ah … Assassin … Of course" he wheezed.

The tallest white robed man knelt down beside him. His moth un-quivered but a scar over the left side of his lips. The fallen leader noticed the scar and suddenly chuckled with the final pockets of air he had left.

"Mentor Altair … Nothing is true … and … everything is permitted."

His muscles released and his body fell lifeless. The kneeling Altair pulled the man's eyelids down and stood up to face his two comrades.

"He did not have a piece of Eden" announced the second white robed assassin.

"No Darim, at least not on his person."

"Ogedei Khan must be in possession of it" interrupted the furred robed assassin.

"A very likely assumption Mr Gal, if it is a piece of eden he possess than his tyranny will be no less than his predecessor's" preached Altair.

Altair caught sight of the gold ring with the cross pattee ruby and suddenly it all made perfect sense.

"He was a Templar" announced Altair.

The two men follow ALtair's pointing finger to the ring and they sigh in horror.

"This complicates things," sighed Gal.

"The Templars have control of the Mongol empire, they will soon march on Masyaf" warned Darim.

"It seems that even in death … the great Khan outwits us."

The group retreated back over the wall of the gully and into the vast wasteland that seemed to stretched on for eternity.


End file.
